


White noise

by IperOuranos



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Tornato da Berlino, Joe ha un momento difficile dopo aver rincontrato John Smith.
Relationships: Implied John Smith/Joe Blake
Kudos: 1





	White noise

Ci sono solo ombre, nella testa di Joe. Echi di una vita che sembra talmente lontana da non appartenergli. È mai stato lì, davanti a quella porta? È mai stato in America? Ha mai vissuto una vita fuori dalle celle del Reich, lontano dalle loro stanze bianche e dalle loro torture, lontano da quelle parole sempre uguale, ripetute come ninnananne nelle sue orecchie?  
C'è qualcosa, in quelle ombre. Una voce che sembra cercare di urlare la sua versione di quel racconto confuso. Ma Joe sa che è una voce pericolosa. Gliel'hanno detto, i suoi superiori. Con i loro sussurri respirati contro il suo orecchio, hanno cercato di metterlo in guardia da quelle idee che il padre aveva instillato nel suo cervello, un veleno che non vuole far altro che strapparlo alla sua vera casa tra le braccia della Grande Germania. 

Era difficile, ricordarsi di quella vita. Sapeva di averla vissuta, aveva quei ricordi nella sua memoria, e i suoi superiori gli avevano più volte elencato ogni singolo passo falso che aveva compiuto. Eppure sembra tutto lontano, più lontano dei film di propaganda che gli avevano mostrato, più impalpabile delle lezioni di senso civico. Non era più quella persona, non era il Joe che aveva varcato quella soglia fin troppe volte. Non era la persona che aveva nascosto quegli incontri ai suoi superiori, non era la persona che seguiva John Smith ad ogni passo, che lasciava la sua fedeltà essere veicolata dalla forza e l'autorità di un solo uomo. 

« L'Oberst-Gruppenführer Smith è pronto a riceverla. »

Le parole secche del maggiore Klemm lo riportarono al presente, e Joe raddrizzò la schiena, mettendosi sull'attenti prima di seguirlo all'interno, un passo dopo l'altro, perfettamente calcolato. Non c'era nulla di cui dovesse preoccuparsi, il suo addestramento era tutto ciò che gli serviva. Aveva un compito da portare a termine per il Reich, ed era tutto quello a cui doveva pensare. 

John Smith era... enorme. Forte ed inarrivabile anche mentre lo guardava da dietro la scrivania, seduto nel più rilassato dei modi, come se non dovesse dimostrare nulla a nessuno. E in fondo, non era lontano dalla realtà. Ma Joe ricordava le parole di Himmler. Ricordava i suoi avvertimenti. Gli era stato detto di fare attenzione, a Smith. Che nonostante il suo enorme talento, il suo problema fondamentale era che la sua fedeltà risiedeva solamente in se stesso. Ma Joe, Joe era più forte di lui. C'era il Reich dietro le sue spalle. Eppure, in quel momento si sentiva come una formica davanti ad un gigante. 

Alzò il braccio in segno di saluto, per poi stringere di nuovo le mani dietro la schiena. Doveva solo sopravvivere ad un semplice dialogo, e poi sarebbe partito per San Francisco. Lontano da lui, lontano da quel rumore di fondo che riempiva i suoi ricordi. Lontano dal modo in cui un'intera parte del suo essere sembrava tentare perennemente di tendersi verso di lui, cercare la sua vicinanza e la sua approvazione. Lontano dalla necessità di doversi continuamente ripetere quanto non avesse più bisogno di lui, delle sue menzogne, e del dolore che esse gli avevano portato.   
Solo pochi minuti. 

\----

Joe non voleva essere lì. Ma il sole era calato da un paio d'ore e lui stava ancora girando per i vicoli di New York, ignorando ogni coprifuoco grazie ai suoi lasciapassare, e faceva freddo, e la sua mente era così piena di voci confuse che tutta la struttura che l'aveva sorretta fino a quella mattina sembrava pronta a crollare, ogni secondo di più. E non poteva permetterselo, non poteva mostrare segni di debolezza, o qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto, e allora tutta la sofferenza, tutte le lacrime, il ricordo degli occhi di suo padre, sarebbe stato tutto inutile.   
Joe era spaventato da quella marea che si alzava ogni momento di più, fatta di ricordi, di rabbia e rancore, ma anche di dolore, di bisogno. Aveva paura, paura di quella parte di lui che non guariva semplicemente ripetendosi ciò che il Reich aveva ripetuto lui per mesi. Paura di quella parte di lui che l'avrebbe portato ad autodistruggersi, di quel passo. Ed aveva paura del Reich. Aveva paura dei sotterranei candidi, dei medici con camici senza una sola macchia di colore, paura dei soldati in divisa, degli stivali che cozzavano sul pavimento, delle giacche nere e degli occhi azzurri. 

Aveva paura, e quindi continuava a scappare, a camminare senza una meta, sperando di seminare ad un angolo tutti quei pensieri, e fallendo miseramente ogni singola volta.   
Era stato solo quando ci si era trovato davanti, che aveva capito dove si trovava. C'erano pochi luoghi anonimi quanto quello, eppure per lui era così facile riconoscerlo. Gli bastava guardarlo perché tutti i ricordi che continuavano a lottare per tornare a galla rompessero gli argini, inondandolo di scorci di scene, ore sapientemente strappate, chiuse in quella stanza lontana dal mondo. Ore con gli occhi di John Smith puntati addosso, la sue mani strette ai polsi di Joe, o nascoste tra i suoi capelli. Ogni ricordo era un'altra lama che affondava in lui, in quel misto di nostalgia e rancore, quella pentola a pressione fatta di fiducia tradita e doloroso bisogno di essere sorretto. 

« Joe. »

Per poco Joe non fece un salto. Riconobbe subito quella voce, e un mezzo insulto lasciò le sue labbra, anche se non era sicuro se fosse inglese o tedesco. 

« Oberst-Gruppenführer. »

Lo salutò, senza riuscire a evitare il modo in cui la sua voce si incrinava sull'ultima lettera. John Smith aveva sempre avuto il talento innato di trovarlo nei suoi momenti più difficili. Riusciva sempre a sentirlo quando era più debole, come un cane che fiuta la sua preda. Quei momenti in cui tutto il mondo sembrava crollare e l'istinto di Joe gli urlava di correre dall'unica persona che ai suoi occhi era come un pilatro inamovibile.   
Ma non poteva cedere questa volta. John l'aveva usato e poi allontanato, si era nascosto dietro di lui, l'aveva lasciato nel più lontano angolo di una prigione nazista per mesi, a soffrire le conseguenze per le azioni di un padre che aveva conosciuto a malapena. 

Il Reich. Il Reich era l'unica risposta, l'unica vera soluzione. Ogni volta che aveva cercato rifugio in John Smith, quello che aveva ottenuto era altro dolore. Il Reich era stato duro con lui, ma era ancora vivo. Ed aveva finalmente uno scopo. Uno vero, uno che avrebbe migliorato il mondo. Una corda di salvezza in mezzo al baratro di incertezza che era tutta la sua vita.

« È tardi. Cosa ci fai qui? »

Joe accennò un lieve sorriso, mentre si voltava a guardarlo. 

« Potrei chiederle la stessa cosa. Sbaglio, o casa sua è ben lontana da qui? »

« Non è più casa mia. Siamo in città, ora. Ma sì, hai ragione. »

Joe non si aspettava quella risposta diretta. Ma in fondo, non si aspettava mai quasi nessuna delle cose che John decideva di fare. Era imprevedibile, costantemente fuori controllo per chiunque tranne che per se stesso. Joe si chiese se era ancora così, o se, da qualche parte durante la strada, anche John aveva scoperto di non essere infallibile. Decise anche che non voleva saperlo, non se doveva riuscire a non avere più nulla a che fare con lui. Rimase in silenzio, avrebbe voluto voltarsi e allontanarsi il più possibile da lui, partire per San Francisco in quell'esatto momento. Eppure, i suoi piedi erano fisse sul terreno. Neanche i sussurri che erano più pungenti di grida, quelli che portavano la voce dei suoi salvatori ed aguzzini, erano in grado di donargli la forza di volontà che gli serviva per andarsene. John, osservatore ed intuitivo come sempre, se ne accorse ancora prima di Joe.

« Dimmi, Joe. Cosa cercavi qui? Sai, oggi non sembravi minimamente interessato ad... avere maggiori contatti con me di ciò che fosse necessario. »

Era cauta la sua voce, attentamente distaccata e non curante. Teneva le mani in tasca e si guardava attorno, come se la risposta a quella domanda non gli interessasse davvero. Ma così come John aveva scavato dentro di lui e parto a forza ogni suo segreto, anche lui era riuscito a capire qualcosa della punta di diamante del Reich americano. C'era una certa rigidità nella sua schiena, una compostezza obbligata che tradiva quanto davvero fosse sinceramente interessato a quella domanda.   
Joe era confuso. Stava davvero cercando di nascondere l'interesse, o stava fingendo quell'interesse appena accennato nel tentativo di strappargli nuove informazioni? L'aveva già visto fare cose anche peggiori, la mente di quell'uomo era in grado di anticipare le mosse di chiunque, era il sui più grande dono e la cosa che lo rendeva così pericoloso. Forse, Joe avrebbe semplicemente dovuto arrendersi come aveva fatto tante volte. Sapere di non poter vincere, accettare la sconfitta, e cercare di non fare qualcosa per cui il Reich avrebbe potuto volere la sua testa. Finché aveva la sua vita, aveva ancora qualcosa. Era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva in fondo. Ormai, John Smith aveva poco da prendere da lui.

« Non lo so. »

Fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a trovare. La più onesta, carica di quella sincerità che non sentiva di esprimere da troppo tempo, nascosta sotto strati di paura più forte del cemento. Gli occhi di Smith si puntarono su di lui, e Joe non era sicuro se quella che vedeva fosse semplice sorpresa, se la punta di dolore era solo un miraggio che aveva fin troppo disperato bisogno di vedere.

« Non mi hanno voluto dire cosa è successo a Berlino. »

Il commento di John non era una domanda, né una scusa. L'uomo teneva lo sguardo su di lui, e come ogni volta Joe non poteva che sentirsi piccolo e impotente. Cercò ancora di scavare nelle parole del Reich alla ricerca di quel coraggio che solo una dottrina così forte e sicura può dare. Cercò e cercò ancora, ma tutto quello che riusciva a trovare erano i ricordi fin troppo vividi delle cinture e dei pugni, degli aghi, degli sputi, del sangue, delle catene e della fame, del terrore. Improvvisamente, il Reich si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi come il più pericoloso carnefice che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Era difficile distogliere lo sguardo, concentrarsi sul rimanere fedeli, avere salva la vita. Quella sera più del solito, la fedeltà di Joe sembrava ancora più difficile, ancora più dolorosa. John lo fissava e Joe non aveva nulla dalla sua parte, solo solitudine e ricordi carichi di rimpianti.   
Joe non si accorse delle lacrime che cadevano dagli angoli dei suoi occhi, non finché non fu occupato a serrarli con forza a causa del bruciore, sentendole scivolare lungo le guance. Tutto il lavoro, tutto l'impegno di mesi e mesi passati a cercare di chiudere il suo cervello in una struttura fissa e duratura, la struttura che il Reich aveva spinto a forza dentro di lui obbligandolo a parlare, camminare, pensare come loro desideravano, tutto quanto gli crollò addosso. L'inutile impegno di diventare qualcosa che non era mai stato era troppo, troppo lontano e troppo difficile per uno come lui, che nella vita non aveva mai ottenuto nulla se non l'essere sfruttato da uomini e donne più forti e sicuri di lui. 

Joe non si aspettava quel contatto. Le mani di John si erano poggiate sulle sue spalle e lui fece un piccolo salto, il calore ancora così estraneo dopo tutto il tempo passato nel più totale isolamento da ogni contatto umano che non fosse strettamente necessario ed estremamente anonimo. 

« Mi dispiace. »

La voce di John era bassa, un sussurro che non era fatto per essere sentito da nessuno, se non da Joe. Ed era ironico, perché era piena notte in una strada buia e deserta, e nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire benanche John avesse urlato. Ma quel tentativo di rendere una piccola confessione così nascosta e privata lo fece tremare appena, ancora una volta dilaniato tra il bisogno viscerale di credere alle sue parole e la consapevolezza che in ogni momento, ad ogni respiro, chi parlava era l'Oberst-Gruppenführer John Smith, non una persona qualunque, mai un uomo spogliato dei propri gradi e doveri. Joe non si era mai illuso di riuscire a vedere uno scorcio dell'uomo dietro quella divisa. Mai, nemmeno per un secondo, nemmeno quando si trovava in ginocchio davanti a lui, neanche quando le sue mani circondavano il suo viso per obbligarlo a fissare lo sguardo nel suo. C'era una parte di John che teneva a lui, gli piaceva credere. Là in fondo, nascosta, custodita dove nessuno poteva vederla. Ma la verità era che non poteva far altro che mentire a se stesso e sperare silenziosamente, sapendo che non avrebbe mai avuto una vera conferma di ciò che c'era oltre quel muro impenetrabile.   
Anche quel sussurro spezzato, quelle mani che affondavano nelle sue spalle, quegli occhi verdi fissi nei suoi che sembravano disperatamente cercare di comunicargli qualcosa senza davvero aprirsi abbastanza perché il messaggio arrivasse chiaro e tondo. Anche in quel momento, Joe sapeva che era tutta una farsa, solo un altro dei giochi di un uomo che lottava con ogni arma per farsi strada nella vita che si era scelto. Ma se chiudeva gli occhi, se li serrava così forte da lasciare tutto il mondo reale all'esterno, poteva fingere che ci fosse una scintilla di verità, che a John dispiacesse davvero di averlo lasciato in mano agli squali, di aver guardato lui e suo padre venire dilaniati dopo averli buttati personalmente in acqua. Il sangue si allargava ancora sulla superficie, e Joe annaspava per non soffocare, e aveva bisogno di credere che quelle due parole fossero una mano che si tendeva per aiutarlo, nonostante fosse ormai troppo tardi.   
Ed era per quello che decise di non rispondere. Abbassò la testa fino ad affondarla contro la sua spalla, sentendo il familiare eppure lontano profumo della sua pelle, le mani che si alzavano per artigliarsi alle sue spalle, in un disperato tentativo di trovare un appiglio sul ciglio di quel baratro che gli sembrava di costeggiare da troppo tempo. 

Non voleva andare a San Francisco. Non voleva sporcarsi le mani di sangue, non voleva essere l'assassino personale del Reich. Non voleva tradire John e uccidere Erich Raeder, una delle poche persone di cui ancora sembrava fidarsi. Non voleva spezzare vite, perché se c'era una cosa che aveva sempre saputo nella sua inutile, confusa vita era che voleva fare del bene, non uccidere. E non voleva credere al Reich. Non voleva pensare che il loro dispotismo fosse l'unica soluzione per salvare il loro mondo. Non voleva parlare come uno dei fanatici che aveva conosciuto in quei sotterranei.   
Ma non poteva smettere. Ormai era troppo tardi, avevano strappato da lui ogni voglia di combattere, quella continua lotta interna tra ciò che loro avevano impiantato nel suo cervello e ciò che rimaneva del se stesso prima del viaggio a Berlino lo logorava dall'interno, e tutto ciò che voleva Joe era sentire tutto finire, aveva finalmente pace. Ma non c'era pace, non c'era momento per respirare. Quella era l'ultima notte in cui avrebbe potuto lasciare spazio al vecchio Joe, alla persona che era stato per tutta la sua vita. Da lì in poi, il Reich avrebbe avuto la sua arma e nessuno si sarebbe più preoccupato della persona che c'era dietro. E in fondo andava bene così. Dopo tutti i fallimenti e tutti gli errori, forse Joe si meritava di essere sfruttato come un attrezzo da lavoro, mosso da mani e menti più forti e sicure di lui. Ma per ora, per ora poteva ancora fingere che il suo più grosso problema fosse John Smith e il modo in cui non riusciva minimamente a decifrarlo, anche quando avrebbe voluto, anche quando l'altro gli lasciava quasi credere di esserci riuscito. 

John lo stringeva, le sue mani si erano spostate sulla sua schiena per premerlo contro di sé, ed era un abbraccio così stretto che in un'altra occasione Joe si sarebbe quasi sentito soffocare, minacciato dalla presa ferrea dell'Oberst-Gruppenführer. Ma ora, ora era tutto ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno. Quel piccolo momento strappato ad una vita che non era più la sua. Ed era ironico come fosse proprio John lo spettatore di quella debolezza, colui che l'aveva tradito ripetutamente, gli aveva mentito e mentito ancora, cercando di tenerlo accanto a sé come un cagnolino. E come un cagnolino Joe era tornato ai suoi piedi, cercando ancora una volta conforto tra le braccia di qualcuno che aveva di lui la stessa considerazione che aveva Himmler.   
Ma John lo stringeva. Rimaneva in silenzio e lo stringeva come se non volesse lasciarlo andare, e ancora una volta Joe poteva far finta che davvero quell'abbraccio nascondesse tutto il suo senso di colpa. Che davvero John stesse cercando di chiedergli scusa nel suo complicato linguaggio. Joe poteva aggrapparsi a quell'idea così come si aggrappava alle sue spalle. Poteva ripensare a come John gli aveva detto di considerarlo un figlio, poteva pensare al suo sguardo mentre lo diceva, quello di chi sta disperatamente cercando di essere sincero per una sola volta. Era troppo poco, troppo tardi, ed era qualcosa a cui Joe aveva riso, ma non importava. Non ora. Non quando anche le menzogne e le manipolazioni di John Smith erano un ricordo prezioso, in confronto a ciò che lo aspettava. 

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato. Sapeva solo che le sue dita cominciavano a fare male per la presa, e la sua schiena bruciava sotto la stretta di John, e alla fine entrambi dovettero lasciar andare. Joe teneva la testa bassa, lontana dal volta di John. Non voleva guardarlo, non voleva vedere tutte le sue piccole bugie scontrarsi con la realtà della freddezza del suo sguardo. E John, John sorprendentemente non cercò di obbligarlo, come faceva spesso. Non prese il suo mento per alzare la sua testa, o non circondò il suo volto con le mani. Rimase di fronte a lui qualche secondo, le braccia lungo i fianchi, in silenzio. Ancora una volta, Joe non sapeva come interpretare le sue azioni. Ancora una volta, decise di non perderci tempo. Non era nelle sue capacità in ogni caso. Non lo era mai stato e non avrebbe incominciato ad esserlo ora, mentre l'intero mondo crollava e si ricomponeva davanti a lui, sempre uguale ma totalmente diverso.

« Fai attenzione, a San Francisco. Fai attenzione a Himmler. »

Ancora una volta, fu John il primo a parlare. Joe si lasciò scappare una mezza risata a quelle raccomandazioni, la plateale ironia dello squalo che ti mette in guardia riguardo agli altri squali fin troppo per potersi trattenere. 

« Lo farò. »

Rispose solo. Voleva dirgli di fare attenzione a sua volta, perché Himmler non si fidava di lui, ma era sicuro che John lo sapesse già. Voleva dirgli di non fingere di preoccuparsi per lui, non c'era motivo di iniziare ora, ma era ancora troppo debole per affrontare quel discorso. Decise invece di alzare una mano, tendendola verso di lui. Il suo istinto gli aveva detto di salutarlo con il saluto che usava normalmente, ma in fondo in quel momento non c'era alcun nazista in quella strada. Solo due americani che cercano di sopravvivere in un mondo che li vuole schiacciare. John alzò la mano a sua volta e strinse la sua, tenendola un paio di secondi più del dovuto prima di lasciarla andare. 

Joe avrebbe voluto chiedergli di salutare Helen e le bambine. Ricordava ancora con affetto il pranzo a casa loro, ricordava le poche volte che aveva incontrato quella donna che era esattamente il tipo di entità superiore che ti aspetteresti avere il posto al fianco di una persona come Smith. Quando l'aveva vista le prime volte, si era sentito piccolo e sporco davanti a lei, custode di un segreto che l'avrebbe ferita. Ma gli era bastato osservarla per pochi minuti, e vedere come l'osservava lei, per capire che ancora una volta non aveva capito nulla di John Smith, e nemmeno della sua famiglia. Era stata Helen a carezzargli un braccio, come a sollevare il senso di colpa dalle sue spalle e fargli sapere che tutto andava bene. Con lei, era stato ancora più difficile ricordarsi che non era altro che la prima alleata di suo marito, che Helen tanto quanto John cercava il modo migliore per strappare la sua fedeltà dalle mani di chiunque e riporla nelle loro. Lei ci era quasi riuscita, tanto quanto John. Ed anche se era sicuro che lei come suo marito non avrebbe esitato a gettarlo come vittima sacrificale, ancora una volta era bello ricordare qualche flebile momento felice.   
Eppure, Joe non disse nulla. Non mentre si nascondevano in quella strada buia, non mentre John fingeva (perché non poteva essere reale, Joe non poteva permettersi di pensare che fosse reale) di confessare le sue paure e i suoi sensi di colpa. Quel luogo, quel momento, era una delle cose più pericolose che avessero mai fatto assieme. E Joe non aveva intenzione di trascinare la sua famiglia in quella strada. Ancora una volta, era così debole da sentire il bisogno di difendere John e ciò a cui teneva, come se John Smith non fosse già abbastanza in grado di difendersi da solo. 

Quando finalmente gli voltò le spalle, Joe dovette stringere i denti per trovare ancora la forza di respirare. Si allontanò a passo veloce, cercando di scappare il più lontano possibile da quell'uomo, consapevole che ci fossero fin troppe possibilità che non l'avrebbe visto mai più.   
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato. Sapere che John Smith sarebbe stato troppo lontano per fargli ancora del male era tutto ciò in cui poteva sperare. E poi, ora poteva tornare a concentrarsi sul Reich e sui propri impegni. Poteva tornare il soldatino pulito e ligio al dovere che gli avevano insegnato ad essere. Forse, ora, quel rumore di fondo assordante avrebbe smesso di riempire ala sua testa di quei dubbi che non poteva più permettersi. Forse, San Francisco era davvero la risposta giusta.

Mentre camminava per quelle strade buie, un poliziotto lo fermò abbaiando ad alta voce. Joe estrasse il documento ufficiale firmato da Himmler in persona che teneva nella tasca della giacca, e l'uomo arretrò pochi secondi dopo, giusto il tempo di leggere le autorizzazioni scritte su di esso.   
Era questo, ciò che era Joe Blake, ora. Ingranaggio dello stato, soldato che combatte per un bene superiore di ordine e comunità, uno dei tanto operai della grande madre Germania dispersi tra i suoi territori, solo una piccola voce in mezzo alla massa. Per un secondo, Joe si sentì a casa. Tutto ciò che aveva passato, il dolore e le umiliazioni, l'avevano portato a capire che quello era davvero l'unico posto in cui poteva appartenere. Che davvero il Reich era l'unica risposta a quel mondo fatto di confusione e dolore, dove le persone come lui venivano usate e gettate quando non erano più utili. Tutto ciò che doveva fare per uscirne era mettere un piede davanti all'altro, ricordarsi i precetti che gli erano stati così attentamente insegnati, e sperare che fosse abbastanza per portare a termine il suo compito. L'avevano addestrato, in fondo. Gli avevano insegnato come uccidere in modo veloce, come ripulire tutto, come guardare un uomo morto negli occhi e non provare nulla.   
Giunto al suo albergo, Joe si preparò recuperando la busta che aveva lasciato sul letto, quella destinata a Erich Raeder. Era il suo ultimo lavoro a New York, ed era l'ultima sera che aveva per portarlo a termine. Joe si guardò allo specchio, mentre pensava distrattamente a come uccidere l'uomo fidato di John Smith. Per un secondo, le voci lontane tornarono prepotenti, facendogli notare come era facile passare dall'essere la vittima preferita di quell'uomo all'essere colui che si lasciava andare piangendo stretto nel suo abbraccio solo un'ora o poco più prima di uccidere quello che doveva essere un suo amico.  
Forse, era questa l'evoluzione di cui aveva bisogno. E forse era quello in cui l'aveva trasformato Himmler insieme ai suoi uomini. Forse era quello che si meritava. Prima Raeder, poi San Francisco. Un passo alla volta.   
Per il Reich.


End file.
